


Falling

by Bard_the_Bowman



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU- Bucky comes to live with the avengers, Alternate Ending, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Comforting Steve, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stucky - Freeform, depressed Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bard_the_Bowman/pseuds/Bard_the_Bowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depression is like a pit. Bucky begins to fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bucky Falls

It was happening again. 

Bucky's chest was tightening up and it felt like someone was standing there, crushing his lungs and making it harder to breathe.

But he couldn't let them know. He couldn't. He used all his effort to keep his breathing steady as he fixed on his smile and greeted each new face, shaking their hand and saying how nice it was to meet Steve's colleagues, all of the while wanting to get out, to escape, to be anywhere but here. He couldn't take it. He couldn't. 

As he shook the last hand, he retreated slightly and let his breathing slip for just a second, nails digging into his palms as he fought inside his own head to stop himself from falling, falling down, far far far into the darkness and crashing at the bottom of the pit in his mind.

His face must have slipped because in seconds Steve was at his side. 

"You okay, Buck?" He whispered. 

Against his own will, Bucky forced a smile.

Steve nodded and left, and Bucky fell.


	2. Steve stops him

It was happening again. 

Bucky's chest was tightening up and it felt like someone was standing there, crushing his lungs and making it harder to breathe.

But he couldn't let them know. He couldn't. He used all his effort to keep his breathing steady as he fixed on his smile and greeted each new face, shaking their hand and saying how nice it was to meet Steve's colleagues, all of the while wanting to get out, to escape, to be anywhere but here. He couldn't take it. He couldn't. 

As he shook the last hand, he retreated slightly and let his breathing slip for just a second, nails digging into his palms as he fought inside his own head to stop himself from falling, falling down, far far far into the darkness and crashing at the bottom of the pit in his mind.

His face must have slipped because in seconds Steve was at his side. 

"You okay, Buck?" He whispered. 

Against his own will, Bucky forced a smile.

Steve narrowed his eyes. "No you're not."

Bucky's mask dropped off and Steve had him out of the room in seconds. 

In a blur they were in Bucky's new room, on Bucky's new bed, and Bucky was crying and Steve had him in his arms, rocking him back and forth, a barrier preventing Bucky's fall. 

"It's okay, Buck." He whispered, running his fingers through Bucky's hair to calm him. "I've got you."

Bucky nodded, tears rolling silently down his cheeks and soaking into Steve's shirt. 

Steve didn't mind.


End file.
